Regret Message
by Khana-chan
Summary: Ada sedikit songfic, makanya namanya regret message...haha...cerita ini diambil dazri video, tapi dirubah-rubah sedikit.


**Saya ngambil cerita ini dari suatu video yang bikin saya NANGIS **

**Warnings: Slight Gore (?), gak nyambung sama sekali sama Hetalia**

**Disclaimer: Hikadez Himaruya**

**Pairings: Itacest**

Regret Message

Pagi itu, Romano sedang bercerita sesuatu kepada adiknya. Dia bercerita dengan penuh kasih sayang pada adiknya. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya yang merupakan keluarga kandung terakhirnya. Romano menggenggam tangan adiknya.

"Kalau kau sudah sukses dan banyak uang, kau ingin apa?," tanya Romano pada adiknya.

"Aku...ingin sesuatu yang bisa membuatku bahagia, seperti pasta dan tomat, kalau Kakak?," jawab Italy sekaligus bertanya.

Romano tertawa kecil. "Bagiku, kau saja sudah cukup Feli...," jawab Romano tulus sambil mengelus kepala adiknya. Muka Italy menjadi sedikit memerah. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Oiya, ada sesuatu yang ingin Kakak katakan padamu...,"

"Apa itu, Kak?,"

Romano tersenyum. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah botol. "Botol ini...ada pasir di dalamnya 'kan?,"

Italy mengangguk. "Untuk apa pasir-pasir itu?," tanya Italy dengan mata berbinar.

Romano kembali tersenyum. "Aku mengambil pasir ini dari pantai Italia bagian selatan," jelas Romano pada adiknya.

Italy cengo mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "Italia selatan? Wah...Kakak kesana naik apaan? Kita ini kan di Roma,"

"Kakak hanya berjalan kaki, kok," Romano nyengir. Italy mangap.

"Kakak hebat! Ke Italia Selatan hanya dengan jalan kaki! Hebaatt!," mata Italy berbinar-binar.

Romano tetap tersenyum. "Kau terlalu memujiku, Feli," Romano mengecup dahi Italy. Italy tersenyum puas. Baru kali ini dia melihat Kakaknya sebahagia ini.

~0~o~0~o~0~

Beberapa hari kemudian, datanglah Spain, Austria, dan Prussia ke rumah Italy dan Romano. Italy senangnya bukan main melihat mereka bertiga datang main ke rumah. Sedangkan Romano, dia biasa-biasa saja, tak ada rasa senang maupun sebal.

"Ita-chan! Lama tak bertemu! Apa kabarmu?," tanya Spain lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Spain nii-sa," jawab Italy sambil tersenyum.

"Kesesese, kau semakin besar saja ya, Italy! Lama-lama sama awesomenya kayak aku!", kata Gilbert nyengir.

"Adikku jauh lebih awesome darimu, kamu mah, asem!", selak Romano tiba-tiba.

Italy tertawa kecil. "Kakak, Gilbert-kun juga awesome kok,"

"Bodo', yang penting kamu lebih awesome darinya,"

Italy kembali tertawa. Gilbert mengeluarkan eskpresi geramnya, tapi lama-lama ikut tertawa juga.

"Jadi, mau apa kalian ke sini?," tanya Romano yang ngos-ngossan habis tertawa.

Mereka bertiga (baca: Austria, Spain, Prussia), saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Begini...", Austria membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya, aku datang ke sini untuk menyewamu Romano!", jelas Spain dengan enteng dan sedikit nyengir.

'PLAK'

Romano menampar keras Spain. "Aku tidak sudi kalau aku harus disewa olehmu! Lagi pula, siapa yang mau disewa! Aku tidak mau!," bentak Romano lantang.

Mereka semua kaget. Austria membantu Spain berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Austria pada Spain.

Spain tersenyum. "Hmm...Romano...asal kau tahu...akulah yang telah membesarkanmu dari kecil...kau terus bersamaku sejak kecil, sampai Kakekmu memintamu kembali, dan kini, kau sudah sebesar ini...dan aku ingin bersamamu lagi...maka...pulanglah bersamaku, ke rumahku...Romano...,"

'PLAKK'

Romano menampar Spain lagi. "Aku sudah tahu..., aku sudah tahu! Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya! Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat itu! Aku tidak mau! AKU TIDAK MAU!," Romano menggengam tangan Italy.

"Onii-san...,"

"Romano...kemarilah bersamaku...aku akan-,"

'JLEB'

Romano menancapkan pisau ke perut Spain. Darah dimana-mana. Spain terjatuh dengan mata melotot dan mulut tersenyum. Semua kaget. Prussia dan Austria melotot pada Romano. "Romano...kenapa..? Aku mempercayaimu, aku mempercayaimu SAMAPAI KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI INI! APA MAUMU! APA!,"

"Gilbert! Tenang! Romano, ini sudah keterlaluan...besok kau harus menjalankan hukuman," jelas Austria sambil menahan Prussia yang mengamuk.

Romano tertunduk. "Ayo pulang, Feli...",

"Onii-san...,"

~0~o~0~o~0~

"Onii-san...sa-sarapannya sudah siap,"

Romano tidak menjawab.

"Onii-san-,"

"Feli, tidak usah berpura-pura baik padaku, kau takut padaku 'kan..?," tanya Romano dingin.

Italy menunduk. "Kenapa kau melakukannya, Kak...?,"

Romano tak menjawab. Dia berbalik, lalu berkata, "Aku membencinya...atas semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku...dia sudah keterlaluan...dia manyiksaku...," jelas Romano dengan nada sedih.

"Ta-tapi, tak usah sampai membunuhnya, kan—,"

Romano tersenyum pahit. "Aku sudah siap...menerima hukuman itu...,"

"Ti-tidak...Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kak!,"

"Tapi aku harus...,"

'TING NONG'

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang...,"

"Kak...kumohon jangan...aku sayang Kakak!,"

Romano tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya penuh dengan aura kasih sayang. Baru kali ini Italy melihat Kakanya tersenyum seperti itu. Air matanya pun meleleh.

"Dah Feli, di alam sana nanti, kita akan bertemu tidak ya?,"

Italy tidak menjawab. "A-Aku ingin ikut...apa boleh..?,"

Romano menggeleng. "Jangan, ini mungkin akan terihat mengerikan untukmu," cegah Romano.

Italy menangis. Dia mencengkram lengan baju Kakaknya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan botol itu..? Katakan dengan jujur!,"Italy melotot pada Kakaknya.

Romano kaget. Lalu dia teresenyum. "Bawalah...botol itu ke tempat dimana aku mengambil pasir-pasir itu...lalu, hanyutkan di dalam lautan...maka, aku akan muncul...,"

Italy memandangi botol tersebut. Lalu, ia melepasan cengkramannya. "Ber..janjilah...kau akan terus berada di sisiku...,"

Romano membelai lembut kepala Italy. "Pasti," jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal, Feli...," kata Romano sambil membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Selamat...ting...GAL!," Italy menjerit sambil menangis. Betapa pedih hatinya. Harus merelakan Kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Dan sekarang harus pergi...untuk selamanya.

~0~o~0~o~0~

"Kau...sudah membunuhnya, kau membunuhnya...,"

"Aku memang membunuhnya secara tidak sengaja...,"

"BOHONG! Kau pasti sengaja! PASTI!,"

"Gilbert, tenanglah, sebaiknya dia dihukum mati atau tidak?,"

Prussia berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Kita hukum mati...,"

Semua yang berada disitu terbelalak kaget. Begitu pula dengan orang yang memakai jubah coklat sambil memegangi sebuah botol. Orang itu tak lain adalah...Italy.

"Bersiaplah...,"

"Aku siap kapan saja...,"

Prussia menebaskan pedangnya ke leher Romano. Bola mata Italy membesar ketika ia melihat kepala Romano melayang. Ia menangis. Lalu segera meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan tujuannya. Ia segera berjalan ke arah pantai dan kembali menangis.

"Kakak...kuharap kau bahagia di sana...," Italy tersenyum lalu mendongak ke atas.

"APA KAU BISA MENDENGAR SUARAKU! KAKAK!," Italy berteriak histeris.

Dia berjalan menuju tenga-tengah laut. Lalu dia menghanyutkan botol ke lautan itu. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis lebih deras. Dia tak pernah nangis sederas ini sebelumnya. Setelah menghanyutkan botol itu, Italy kembali ke pantai.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara orang sedang bernanyi. Suara itu..adalah...suara...Romano.

_Nagarete iku gurasu no kobin_

_Negai wo kometa messe-ji_

_Suiheisen no kanata ni _

_Shizuka ni kieteku..._

Italy yang mendengar nyanyian itu segera berbalik dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "KAKAK! AKU TAHU KAU AKAN DATANG! AKU TAHUU! ," teriak Italy dengan suara yang terisak.

Bayangan Romano melanjutkan bernyanyi sambil tersenyum. Italy menangis semakin kencang. Air matanya meleleh dengan cepat. Dia tak tahan. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Kakaknya. Ingin sekali ia menggenggam tangan Kakaknya yang lembut. Ingin ia mendapatka ciuman hangat yang biasanya mendarat di kening atau pipinya. Tapi, apa daya. Dia sudah tiada. Italy kembali ke pesisir pantai dengan berat hati. Air matanya terus-terussan mengalir. Tak kunjung berhenti.

-FIN-

**Ok...fic macam apa ini? Ada sedikit songficnya...maaf kalo gajeh...**

**Sekian cerita saya..kalo niat, plz review**


End file.
